Always by your side
by NightWinfield
Summary: A month ago, Zero got his heart broken. After a month, a mysterious new student came. The others can’t get on good terms with her so easily, but Zero did. What is her role? Main Pairing: ZeroXOC; Side Pairing: KanameXYuuki
1. Heart Broken

**Summary**:

A month ago, Zero got his heart broken. After a month, a mysterious new student came. The others can't get on good terms with her so easily, but Zero did. What is her role? Main **Pairing**: ZeroXOC; **Side Pairing**: KanameXYuuki

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the OC.

**Notes**:

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back

Normal: normal voice

**Bold**: shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Chapter1: Heart Broken**

_"__**Zero!**__ I have news for you!" Yuuki said, running to him. "What is it?" Zero replied nonchalantly. "Kaname and I…" hearing Kaname's name makes his blood boil especially when it comes from Yuuki's mouth. "…started dating." That killed him. His heart hurts like hell. He tried to be composed as possible. He knew it. He knew it from the start that he can't have Yuuki. He knew that she would choose Kaname Kuran, his rival. He knew they will end up together. But he didn't know that it will be sooner. It hurts him so much. He was brought back to reality by Yuuki. "Zero? Are you okay? You looked pale." She said with a worried expression. He knows that she only treats him as her older brother. "I'm alright and congrats." he answered. He wanted to run away. He knew that if he stayed longer there, he will break down so he bid his goodbye and run off to his room._

* * *

He remembered that day again. The day when he got his heart broken. It's been a month since that day but it still hurt him. Even though he accepted the fact that they're already a couple, he can't stop his heart from aching. He was brought back to his senses when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Yuuki. "Come in." he said. Yuuki looked at him then smiled. "I'm here to tell you that Headmaster wants to talk to both of us so you better dress now." He raised an eyebrow. "If it's nothing important, tell him I won't go." Yuuki replied. "It's very important so dress now." She pushed him to his bathroom and waited outside.

* * *

They were on their way to the Headmaster's office. "Yuuki, do you know why he called us?" Zero asked. He was wondering to why the Headmaster called them. "I don't know. He only said that it's very important." Yuuki replied. They were now in front of the Headmaster's office. They knocked and the Headmaster opened it.

"I have accepted a new student. She will be in the Night Class." Headmaster Kaien Cross said. "Another vampire huh?" Zero mumbled. "Zero, we're still not sure if she's a vampire or not." the Headmaster said. "Headmaster, what do you mean by that?" Yuuki asked. "I found her in a forest near here. I felt that she has a very strong power within her so I asked her if it's ok for her to study here and she agreed." the Headmaster replied. "So you picked another stray cat…" Zero said. "What do you want us to do?" "I just want to inform the both of you. She's now in the Moon Dormitory." the Headmaster said. "If there's nothing more, I'll be going now." Zero walked out. Yuuki bid her goodbye and followed Zero.

"What do you think about the new student?" Yuuki asked, very curious to the new student. "I don't know." Zero simply replied. He doesn't feel like thinking about other people today. "Aren't you curious?" Yuuki asked. "Why would I?" Zero replied coldly though deep inside, he's also curious. Yuuki sighed. "Let's go back now." Zero just nodded. They went back to their class.

* * *

Silent steps will be heard in Moon Dormitory. _'If this is the right direction, then I'm not lost.'_ Someone thought. She was now in the main hall of the Moon Dormitory when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. It's Kaname. "You must be the new student. What's your name?" he said gently. She snorted. "Akira Yoru." she said. "I'll tour you around." Kaname said. He toured her around. "And this is your room." he said, stopping in front of a black door. Yoru entered and slammed the door. _'She's rude.'_ Kaname thought. He went back to his room.

Inside, Yoru sat on her bed. Memories kept flashing back on her mind. She stood up and went to her balcony. She saw a white-haired boy walking besides a brunette girl. She stared at him.

* * *

Zero and Yuuki were asked by the Headmaster to give a note to Kaname that's why they were in front of the Moon Dormitory. Even though he doesn't want to go there, he was obliged to go. They were walking when he sensed someone staring at him. He looked up to see a silvery-metallic haired girl staring at him. He had never seen that girl before. _'Who is she?'_ He was intrigued. Yuuki called him and he followed her. For the last time, he looked up to see that the girl was already gone. _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_ he thought. He caught up Yuuki and they both resumed their task.

She had never seen someone with such lonely features. _'He seemed to be in pain.'_ she thought. She was curious about that man. _'If I found you again, I'll make sure I'll help you until you find your happiness.'_ she thought. She doesn't want to see someone suffering. She left her balcony and went to his bed to sleep.

* * *

"It's still early but the students are already here." Zero complained. "Yeah. It's 30 minutes before they come out." she replied. They checked the orderliness of the students.

* * *

"The new student is still not here." Aidou said, looking around. "Yeah. It's only 30 minutes before we go out." Kain said. "Ichijou, fetch the new student." Kaname ordered. Ichijou went to the new student's room and knocked. It was opened by the sleepy Yoru.

"What?" she asked rudely. "It's time for classes." Ichijou replied. He thinks she's rude. Yoru slammed the door on his face. _'What's wrong with her?'_ he thought. He waited outside. Inside, Yoru was choosing her dress. _'They picked a wrong color for the dress.'_ She wore a black with red lace dress and tied her hair in a ponytail style. She wore her pair of eyeglasses and came out of the room. Ichijou asked her. "Why didn't you wear the assigned uniform?" Yoru replied nonchalantly. "I don't like the color." Ichijou just sighed. He led her to the others.

"Ichijou. Why isn't she wearing the uniform?" Aidou whispered. "She doesn't like the color." he simply replied. Ruka approached her. "This school has a standardized uniform. You can't just wear whatever clothes you want." Yoru just snorted in reply. "Let's get going." Kaname said. Rima went near to Shiki. "I don't like her attitude." she said. "You're not the only one." Shiki replied. The gate opened and they welcomed by the students from the Day Class.

When they saw the Night Class, the girls squealed like crazy fan girls. Aidou entertained them a bit. Yuuki saw Kaname looking at her and she blushed. She greeted him. Zero snorted. It still hurt him. He ordered the students to go back to their dorms. They didn't go so he threatened them. They walk away, cursing him. Zero just smirk in his triumph. Yuuki bid her goodbye to them and continued patrolling with Zero. Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

It's already late in the evening. Yuuki already went to her room to sleep because Zero said that he can patrol the school alone. He was walking in the building when someone called him. He turned around to see the same girl he saw in the balcony. The girl approached him. "Your name is Zero, right?" she said. "Yes. I haven't seen you before. Are you the new student?" he replied. The girl simply nodded. He felt a nice aura around her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Akira Yoru." she replied. He pondered for a moment. She just simply looked at him. Finally, Zero spoke again. "You still have classes. Why are you here?" She gave him a bored look. "It's boring. How about you accompany me?" But before Zero could answer, they heard some scream. They went to the source of commotion.

* * *

It's my first time so if you have some comments or suggestions, pls. review. All reviews are welcome.

Zero: Why does it have to be me?

Me: Don't worry, good things will follow after this.

Kaname: How about me?

Me: I don't know.

Yuuki: Please review


	2. Mysterious Girl

**Summary**:

A month ago, Zero got his heart broken. After a month, a mysterious new student came. The others can't get on good terms with her so easily, but Zero did. What is her role? Main **Pairing**: ZeroXOC; **Side Pairing**: KanameXYuuki

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the OC.

* * *

**Notes**:

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back

Normal: normal voice

**Bold**: shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Chapter II: Mysterious Girl**

_It's already late in the evening. Yuuki already went to her room to sleep because Zero said that he can patrol the school alone. He was walking in the building when someone called him. He turned around to see the same girl he saw in the balcony. The girl approached him. "Your name is Zero, right?" she said. "Yes. I haven't seen you before. Are you the new student?" he replied. The girl simply nodded. He felt a nice aura around her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Akira Yoru." she replied. He pondered for a moment. She just simply looked at him. Finally, Zero spoke again. "You still have classes. Why are you here?" She gave him a bored look. "It's boring. How about you accompany me?" But before Zero could answer, they heard some scream. They went to the source of commotion._

* * *

When they got there, they saw a girl lying down on the ground and another girl in Aidou's hands. He had bitten the girl. Kain was just on his side, watching. Zero walked abruptly towards them. "**Oi!** You two. You know it's against the rules what you've done, right?" Zero said with full of anger in his voice. "So what? It's none of your business." Aidou answered arrogantly. They started throwing words at each other. While they are fighting, Yoru went to the wounded girl and healed her. "Zero, forget that two. Bring these girls to their dorms." Yoru carried the girl. Zero glared at Aidou for the last time and he carried the other girl. They brought them to their dorms. Before they left, Aidou and Kain had taken a glimpse on the girl Aidou had bitten earlier. Several minutes later, Kaname came and scolded the two of them because he knew that something happened. The thing is, he don't know the exact event happened before he came. The two just kept silent. They all went back to their dorms.

* * *

The next day, the event that happened last night was never brought up. In the Moon Dormitory, Aidou and Kain were talking with each other in Aidou's room. "You know the meaning of that, right? I thought it's only Kaname-sama and Yuuki who are the only pureblood here." Aidou said. Kain looked outside the window. "I know but now we now he's not the only one." "What shall we do now? Are we going to say it or not?" Aidou asked, really bothered at the event last night. "Let just leave the rest to them." Kain simply replied. They just both sighed.

* * *

Zero escaped his classes again. He was sitting under a tree when someone tapped his shoulders. He turned around to see who it was. It's Yoru. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly. "You haven't answered me." Yoru said. She was wearing a white sweatshirt and black pants. "How about you ask Kuran?" he said. He doesn't want to go anywhere at the time being. "I don't like." she replied rudely. "Why?" the only thing he said. Curiosity is getting fast on him. "I don't like him." she said. Zero thought for a while. _'I have never encountered some who dislikes Kuran. She's really something.'_ He was pulled out from his reverie when Yoru spoke. "Is it a yes or a no?" Zero think again and came up with his answer. "Ok. Where do you want to go?" He stood up, putting his hands inside his pocket. "Pastry shop." They went there and brought some pastries. After that, they went back to the academy. They met Kaname on their way.

"Why aren't you in the class yesterday? Did you get lost?" Kaname asked to Yoru. "It's none of your business." she answered coldly. Zero looked at her. "I hope you would go to class today." Kaname said, giving her a soft smile. She gave him a cold look. "You're very interesting." He whispered before he walked away. Yoru has a blank expression on her face. "Akira…" Zero said but she interrupted him. "Call me Yoru." she said. "Ok. Yoru, I need to go now. I need to do my job as a prefect." he said. Yoru nodded. He bid his goodbye and went away. When Zero got there, the girls are already there waiting for the Night Class to come out. After 5 minutes, the gate opened, revealing the students of Night Class.

* * *

When the students of the Day Class saw Yoru, murmurs can be heard from them like, _'I didn't know there's a new student'_ and _'She's so gorgeous.'_ Yoru didn't pay attention to them and walked towards Zero. She greeted him and they talked for a while. The students from the Night Class look bewildered. "I thought she's a snob." Aidou said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems to be that it's only him who can get along with her." Ruka said, giving a disgusted look to them. "Let me correct you Ruka. It's wanted to get along not can." Kain said. Ruka glared at Kain. Soon, Kaname called them and they went to their classroom. The Day Class students went back to their dorms. Yuuki approached Zero.

"**Zero!** I didn't know you had get on good terms with the new student. I heard from Kaname that she's difficult to be friend but I want to try." Yuuki said. Zero looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Kaname said that she slammed her door on his face and it's rude to do that." Yuuki said. Zero tried his best not to laugh. _'Just imagining it makes me want to laugh very hard.'_ "But she's nice to me." He replied. "That's strange. Anyway, I'll try to make friends with her." She said. "Strange?" He was confused. "Forget what I said. Let's go." She said, changing the topic. Zero was obvious that Yuuki wants to tell something. They didn't talk again about the matter and patrolled around the school.

* * *

In the night class, most of them were watching every move of Yoru. She ignored them since she's already used to it. She slept in the class because of boredom. After sometime, the class ended. Yoru wandered around the school. Unknown to her (or maybe not), someone was following her. She heard a scream somewhere near her and she went there.

* * *

When she got there, she saw a girl bleeding. She approached her slowly. "Do you think she'll drink it?" someone whispered. "Don't know." The other simply replied. They watched in silence. "**Yoru-sama!** What are you doing here?" the girl shrieked. She lowered her gaze 'coz she didn't want her to see the cut on her cheek. Yoru lift her chin up so they were facing each other again. "Yoru-sama?" the girl asked. Yoru pulled something out of her pocket. It's a band-aid. She put it on her cheek. The girl just stared at her. "Don't sneak here again." She said. "I just want to get a picture of you since I admire you ever since I saw you but I fell down from a tree." She explained in a soft voice. Yoru just nodded in reply. "You should go back now before the prefects catch you." The girl bid her goodbye and ran to her dorm.

* * *

"Can you believe it? If I were in her position, I probably drink her blood." The person earlier replied. "She's probably not hungry." The other one said. When they looked up, they saw Yoru looking at them. "_Aidou-kun_, _Kain-kun_, would you care to explain the reason you are here?" Yoru said. "Hehe... we're just watching you." Aidou replied. He backed away from her. Kain stood in his place earlier. Yoru was going to walk away when Aidou called her. "Yoru, tell me how you got here?" he asked. "It has nothing to do with you." She replied coldly and walked away. "What's with her?" Aidou said, really pissed. "Isn't it obvious?" Kain spoke. Aidou looked at him. "What's obvious?" "She's hiding something from us." Kain said. Aidou gave him a confused looked. Shiki came out from the shadows. "I agree with you." He said. Rima and Ruka appeared from nowhere. "We must always stay alert. We can't trust her." Ruka said. "She's very mysterious. Arrogant, cold but has a hidden personality that no one knows." Rima said. They looked at her and they gave her a slightly confused look but nodded anyway. They went back to their dorms.

* * *

Did you like it or not? Review now.

Kaname: Why is she so rude at me?

Me: Because she and I are the same.

Kaname: That's bad...

Yuuki: Yeah... try to be at least kind sometimes.

Me: I wish...

Zero: Anyway, review if you don't want me to hate you. *grin*

Yuuki: Zero! Don't threaten them.


	3. Vampire Hunter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the OC.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back, emphasis

Normal: normal voice

**Bold**: shouting, yelling, screaming (anything that's louder than the normal voice)

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry for only updating it now. I'm pretty busy with school. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Recap from the last chapter:**

"_Can you believe it? If I were in her position, I probably drink her blood." The person earlier replied. "She's probably not hungry." The other one said. When they looked up, they saw Yoru looking at them. "Aidou-kun, Kain-kun, would you care to explain the reason you are here?" Yoru said. "Hehe... we're just watching you." Aidou replied. He backed away from her. Kain stood in his place earlier. Yoru was going to walk away when Aidou called her. "Yoru, tell me how you got here?" he asked. "It has nothing to do with you." She replied coldly and walked away. "What's with her?" Aidou said, really pissed. "Isn't it obvious?" Kain spoke. Aidou looked at him. "What's obvious?" "She's hiding something from us." Kain said. Aidou gave him a confused looked. Shiki came out from the shadows. "I agree with you." He said. Rima and Ruka appeared from nowhere. "We must always stay alert. We can't trust her." Ruka said. "She's very mysterious. Arrogant, cold but has a hidden personality that no one knows." Rima said. They looked at her and they gave her a slightly confused look but nodded anyway. They went back to their dorms._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter III: Vampire Hunter**

"Based on the report, there's a new vampire in the Cross Academy." Gray said. "Continue." Hikari Shin, the head of the vampire council ordered. "Her name is Akira Yoru. She was found in the forest near by the said school." He was stopped when Ousaka Shou interrupted him. "Her surname is Akira. Could she possibly the only one who was still alive in her family? But everyone knows that no one was still alive in their family. Could it be..?" He was stopped by Hikari-san. "It can be that's why I hired someone to watch her." A crimson red-haired man entered the room. "He's Makoto Ryu, the youngest vampire hunter in our group. He's strong but he needs to learn more. He'll do the job." Hikari-san said. Ryu nodded and started his journey to the academy.

* * *

A week later… "**OMG!** I heard that there's a new student in our class." A random girl happily said. When Yuuki entered the room, she heard more squeals. "Really… they're such a pain in the head." She heard someone said behind her. "Just don't mind them if you dislike it. You know… they're really like that." She replied. "Don't they know that they are disturbing other people?" He replied. "Well… Zero… can't help you when it comes to that matter." Yuuki said. He just released a sigh. He went to his seat and watched as the students went to their own seats as the class started.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce a new student so please welcome him." An amethyst-eyed man entered the room. Almost all the girls in the room squealed. He just gave them a cold glare. The girls just squealed more. "Now girls, be quiet." He scanned the room for a while and spotted Yuuki and Zero. He introduced himself to everyone. "I'm Ryu Makoto. Please to meet you all." The girls got the dreamy look on their faces. "Makoto-kun, your seat will be at the back." The teacher said. On his way to his seat, he glanced at Yuuki and Zero. Zero caught him. _'Something's going on here. Better ask the headmaster later.'_ He thought. The class was resumed and everything went well.

* * *

"**Zero!** Where are you going?" Yuuki asked, catching up with him. "To the headmaster." He simply replied. Yuuki just gave him a 'Huh?' in response to him. "You have a meeting with Kuran, right? Why don't you meet him up now?" He said, though he really not mean it. **"Oh I forgot! See you later Zero!"** she said, gong to their meeting place. Zero just let out another sigh. "You like that girl, right?" Someone behind him said. Zero turned around to see who it is. "Not anymore. Anyway, do you have business here, Makoto?" he replied. "Nothing. I just happened to pass by." He said, walking away whispering _'she's also a vampire' _in the wind. Zero happened to catch it. _'How did he knew?' _ He thought. He let that thought drop for a while and went to the headmaster's office.

Kaien heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. Zero walked in. "Why the sudden visit?" he asked. "I just want to ask something. Tell me about Makoto Ryu." He said. "Why do you want to know him?" Kaien replied. "I just want to know so tell me who he really is." He said, glaring at him. Kaien thought for it for a while and let out a big sigh. "I guess you need to know it. The truth is… he was sent here by the vampire hunters' council." He said. "So?" Zero asked again. "You remember the new student, right? They ordered him to be sure of her identity. No one knows who exactly she is." He answered. "And if they found out who she really is?" he asked again. "I don't know." He simply replied. Zero thought something for a while. "Anymore questions?" the headmaster asked. "None. You have answered my questions. Well, goodbye." He said before going out of the room. "I hope everything goes well." He said to his self.

* * *

Yoru was walking in the hallway when she was stopped by someone. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" That someone asked. Yoru just stared at him. "Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Makoto Ryu from the Day Class." He said. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, leaning to the nearest wall. "I know you know who I am. I want to know you." He said, staring at her. "I am a _vampire_." She said, fishing a pack of chocolate in her pocket. "Is that all?" he asked, still not contented in her answer. _'He's pertaining to something.'_ She thought. She didn't answer him because she felt another presence near them. "No need to hide if your presence is already known." She said. Ryu looked at the direction where Yoru was looking at. "You're very sensitive. _Just as I expected from you." _Someone said bringing his self out from the darkness. "What do you need, _Kuran-senpai?_" she asked coldly. Kaname gave her a soft smile. "Nothing. I just happen to pass by." He turned to Ryu. "You must be _him_. Nice to meet you." He said. Ryu just nodded in reply. "Anyway, I'm going now. Yoru, don't skip your classes." He said before he walked away. Yoru was going to walk away too when she was stopped by Ryu again. "Maybe we can resume it some other day?" he asked. "Whatever." Was the only reply he got before she completely left his sight. _'What a cold girl.'_ He thought.

* * *

Yuuki was walking in her way to her dorm when she spotted Yoru. She approached her. "**Hi!** You're Yoru, right? I'm Yuuki Cross, nice to meet you." She said, smilling at her. Yoru just nodded. "Say, are you going somewhere? Maybe I can accompany you." Yuuki offered. "I'm just going to a cake shop." She replied. "Oh… you like cake? Maybe I can make some if you like." Yuuki said. "Sure." She simply replied with her usual expression. "**Alright!** I'll give it to you tomorrow. For now, let's go to the cake shop." She said, pulling Yoru with her. They went to various cake shops and bought some cake there. They were walking towards the academy when Yuuki asked something. "**Hey Yoru!** Can… can I be your friend?" Yoru was still wearing her emotionless face. "Whatever." Was her reply to her. "I'll take that as a yes, ok?" Yuuki said. She didn't reply to her. They were now in the school grounds. "Well… see you later." She said, bowing at her and then she ran towards her dorm. _'She's a sweet girl. Too bad she's in love with Kuran.'_ Yoru thought. She head back to her room with her cakes.

* * *

What do you think? Pls. review and give your suggestions and comments.

Yuuki:** Yay!** I'm friends with her^^

Kaname: How about me?

Me: Nothing. It will be like that for you throughout the whole story.

Kaname: Do you hate me that much?

Me: Yeah and don't ask me why.

Zero: Don't mind them and pls. review. I would really appreciate it.

Yuuki: Yeah~ We will be glad to accept your reviews.


End file.
